beyondgoodandevilfandomcom-20200223-history
IRIS Reports
Published by the underground rebellion organization known as: "IRIS Network", Reports are a collection of photographic evidence captured by IRIS operatives, like Jade. These photographic evidences serve to prove the link between the Alpha Section and the DomZ. The IRIS Network wants to provide these photographic materials to Hillyan citizenry as a counter measure against the Alpha Section propaganda, with ultimate goal: Exposing the conspiracy, and capturing the truth. This is done by their publication magazine known as: IRIS. Thanks to these reports, the trust is granted to the IRIS Network by the governor of Hillys, making her a valuable asset to the organisation. Meï is the chief editor of the IRIS reports, while Nino is in charge of the video editing and providing voice-overs, mostly himself. Issues can be obtained by Ming-Tzu, when speaking: "Safe and sound it its shell, the pearl is the slave of the currents." __TOC__ Black Isle Jade receives an mdisk from a strange man that allegidly calls himself the personal assistant of "Mr. De Castellac." In this Mdisk, Jade is entrusted with a 'very delicate mission' featuring enormous risks but a generous reward. He insists that Jade proceeds to the ancient mine on Black Isle. Upon entering Black Isle, the personal assistant of "Mr. De Castellac" awaits your arrival onshore. The gentleman asserts that DomZ monsters have infested every corner of the planet, and the Alpha Sections deceit the citizenry about it. Two such monsters inhabit the bottom of the nearby Old Mine. If Jade can get photos to document their presence, the man's client will pay handsomely. He display a digital image of the monster in question, known as a Pterolimax. Other creatures may exist in the mine, but only the Pterolimax is a true DomZ creature, and that is the only one he is willing to pay for. "Mr. De Castellac" wants both the male and female creatures in the same picture. Jade agrees to the deal, but she instinctively says: "There is something fishy about that Mr. De Castellac" At the end of the Black Isle mission, Jade is able to take the picture and send it to "Mr. De Castellac". After the Black Isle mission, it is mentioned that Mr. De Castellac never really existed, as is explained further. IRIS 511 '' IRIS 511: A new wave of kidnappings in the pedestrian district.'' '' Reporter: Double H'' : The DomZ have once again struck hard at the Hillyan population. Another 850 people have been reported missing since last week. The so-called 'protection' given by the Alpha Sections against the DomZ attacks, is derisory at best. IRIS 512 IRIS 512: Hillys showered with DomZ meteors. Reporter: Double H : The canals, the Mammago Garage and the Lighthouse shelter suffered a violent attack from the DomZ yesterday. The protective shields were not able to stop the DomZ meteors. The Alpha Sections did not arrive on the scene until after the alert. The Alpha Sections are incapable of assuring the protection of Hillys. IRIS 513 Shortly after Jade's mission on Black Isle, she is entrusted to come along to the IRIS Den in the Pedestrian District. Jade learns that the IRIS Network is a widespread movement across the galaxy. Jade also learns that the Alpha Section agents take their Hillyan captives to the nearby Nutripils Factory, where they are somehow 'processed' and shuttled to the old Slaughterhouses for transport to the moon aboard military cruisers. From there, nobody knows what happens to them. No agent has ever returned from these locations. An Mdisk reveals more information about Jade's mission. On the disk, Hahn explains that the mission calls for evidence of the evil DomZ/Alpha activities. But photographics evidence is needed—photos of the victims—photos of the Alpha Sections helmet-less, so we know who they really are. Upon exiting the IRIS Den, Jade is asked for a code name to publish all evidence. Jade chooses the name: "Shauni". Nutripils Factory - Part 1 After seeing humans being tortured in the Nutripils factory, Jade is certain that something is not right. She sents the photos to IRIS, and is told to proceed with her mission until they have everything they need. Nutripils Factory - Part 2 According to the IRIS Network, the captives are being processed and transported to the old Slaughterhouses. Jade takes a photo of presumably Hillyan citizens that are in these boxes. Jade later discovers that the Alpha Sections are not normal humans anymore, and that they are controlled by the DomZ, as Double H explains. Quickly, Jade takes the evidence and sents them to the IRIS Network. Once these are sent, IRIS will publish IRIS 513. IRIS 513: Human traffic at the Nutripils Factory. Reporters: Double H and Shauni. : According to the Alpha Sections, the shuttles between the factory and the slaughterhouse ensure the provisioning of our soldiers. But our reporters have succesfully infiltrated these places: the factory is actually a cover for human traffic. Hundreds of victims are sent their daily under the surveillance of the Alpha Sections. The Alpha Sections themselves are controlled by the DomZ. The Alpha Sections are traitors under the pay of the DomZ. IRIS 514 IRIS 514: The people of Hillys kidnapped by the Alpha Sections. A report from our special correspondent Shauni. : We now know even more about the extensive kidnappings that have been striking the Hillyan population. The victims are send trhough the old slaugherhouses under the supervision of the Alpha Sections. Once there, they are sealed in DomZ sarcophagi, then shipped to the moon. The Alpha Sections and the DomZ are annihilating the people of Hillys. IRIS 515